Trentonalleo
Trentonalleo is Devingee's half-brother. He is a member of the Confederation of Allied Weegees and the Weegee League Against Corruption. Unlike his brother, Devingee, he was not adopted by Shaungee; instead, he was adopted by Susanzeh. Many suspect him as a criminal in the Weegee Empire, and while has been known to go on bouts of anarchism before, due to his possession by Anarcheegee's ghost, but he managed to tame the ghost to the point where he only takes control on very rare occasions, and he now prefers more sane methods of government reform. History Trentonalleo was originally a relative of the guy that got turned into Devingee. Devingee managed to obtain some of Trenton's DNA before he left for the Weegeeverse, and combined his DNA with that of Malleo's, as well as some of Awheeo's DNA. After tinkering with the cloning machine, he created a Trenton-Malleo-Awheeo hybrid will all of Trenton's memories. He was rather confused as to how he got to another planet, but quickly assumed that it was Earth. However, when Devingee explained to Trentonalleo that he was actually in a different world and that Devin had been turned into a Fakegee. After explaining the dynamics of the Weegeeverse and Fakegees, and explaining his own goals, Trentonalleo reluctantly joined the BDM Phalanx. Trentonalleo lived in Devingee's Shack along with Chaeskayke, Jr., Shaungee, and Keewee while the BDM Phalanx helped solve conflicts on Planet Nachuma. While Devingee faced legal trouble in the Milalleo vs. the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army case, Trentonalleo helped run the young army. Trentonalleo offered to help Devingee during the legal battles, but what he said ended up making the problem even worse. Trentonalleo's ranting almost cost the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army the case, but with some negotiation and reasoning, Trentonalleo decided to take a calmer approach to reforming Weegee government. As Leader of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army When Chaeskayke, Jr. went mad, Trentonalleo took control of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. As the leader of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, his army helped take down Revingee, Aggralleo, Terrorgee, and quite a few other aggressive Fakegees. The group became more dedicated to taking down various Fakegee terrorist groups, and retreated out of putting down simple rebellions and participating in actual Weegee wars. Devingee didn't seem to mind, and even supported the Chaeskayke Jr. Army's war on terror. Hypnosis and Possession After a few years of Trentonalleo rule, the army stumble into a Fakegee known as Anarcheegee. The Fakegee tried to convince Trentonalleo to help him fight his cause. Trentonalleo was reluctant, and did not trust Anarcheegee's insidious attitude. However, before he could come to a decision, Anarcheegee decided to simply hypnotize him, as well as much of the Chaeskayke Jr. Army. Anarcheegee lead the army to help fight against the Weegee Empire, causing the Chaeskayke Turnover War. Most of those who weren't hypontized created the CJA Revival Regiment, and fought a war with Anarcheegee's new army. Much of the former CJA Army was kidnapped, and Devingee had Anarcheegee banished from the United 'Gees Galaxy. However, many of the members of the anarchic Chaeskayke, Jr. Army were still under Anarcheegee's corruption, so Devingee had to send them off to Bumbari's Felon-Holding Center while the CJARR went off to kill Anarcheegee. Anarcheegee was successfully killed, but the Chaeskayke Jr. army ended up going insane due to a poor transitioning between being under hypnosis and having free will. The CJARR had to bring all of these Fakegees to therapy, and even founded the Nanadul Therapeutic Care Center to help solve future cases of this. Eventually, Trentonalleo and most of the others went sane again. However, there are a few things that suggest that Trentonalleo had been possessed by Anarcheegee's Ghost, and he will occassionally go into huge bouts of extreme anarchism. Afterwards Trentonalleo eventually gave up being general of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and instead the Republic of Iridea's Secretary of War, then the Secretary of State, a consul of the Earthican Weegees Organization, and finally the founder of the Weegee Gun Owners Association. He's also a member and leader of the Weegee League Against Corruption. Personality Relations Gallery Toon Trentonalleo.png|Toon Trentonalleo. Category:Characters Category:Trentons Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Leaders Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Members Category:Fakealleos Category:Fakegees Category:Weegee League Against Corruption Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees Category:Weegee Gun Owners' Association